The Eternal War
by Mother Gaia in slaughter
Summary: ABANDONED Au fic Fantasy. The clanking of swords, hot sticky breath and the fight that shall consume them all. Shounen ai (AyaKen) (YoujiOmi)
1. Prologue

I have never seen Weib Kreuz but I have read a lot about it and really think it looks great. I know the characters to an extent so please be kind. And I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
I stood next to my companions. I shifted my grasp on my sword looking anxiously towards the steep hill in front of me. Knowing they would be showing there ugly faces any minute now. To my right stood the youngest of use four men his bow razed and an arrow notched on the bow waiting to take flight. His azure eyes flashed around in excitement and anticipation. Next to him stood the eldest of use four a smirk covering his beautiful young face. He carried a whip in one hand and a great battle axe in the other. To my left stood a young man with dark burnet hair and chocolate eyes. He held two throwing daggers and had his blade in its sheath.   
I could tell they would be arriving any moment know for the earth shivered underneath my feet from the strong beat of horses hooves. I could feel my breath catch in my throat. Then the blood thirsty cry ripped through the air.  
  
"There hear."  
  
  
Well that is it for now. I will have chapter one up soon. I hope everyone shall enjoy the story. I look forward to writing more. I bet u can guess who everyone was. Please review. See ya. 


	2. Chapter 1

Well thanks to the one person who reviewed. I know it wasn't much but I just wanted everyone to get a bit of an idea. I don't have the best grammar. I was never really taught it in school. This year I think we'll be looking more at it. lol. Now here is chapter one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Webi Kreuz.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beads of sweat cascaded down my face. Making my ruby hair sticky and unruly. The soft click of my horse's hooves was my only company. I had been traveling since daybreak hoping to reach my destination by night fall. The camp of Relojero was a mercenary camp that paid very well. I had never really had a home or belonged anywhere I was always a rogue traveling from one city to the next. My mother had been a horror. I grew up in an orphanage and hoped to die in the army. The best place to make my wishes come true is the camp of Relojero. The camp had been known for harsh training in all fields of weaponry.   
  
The ride was tiring from the scorching sun and there were few trees that could provide protection. I looked around knowing I was getting close for the smell of meat was growing strong. I could hear my stomach growl in anticipation for I hadn't eaten since first light. The edge of the camp was just in the line of site. It had large iron gates jutting forth from the ground and thick stone walls on either side. Its sheer size would make anyone stop in there tracks and turn in the other direction. Smoke billowed over the sold stone walls making the camp seem uninviting. I smiled to myself and new this place would be perfect. I drew my horse to a halt in front of the immense gates and was greeted by a thick strong voice from above.  
  
"What are you doing here young man," came a deep voice.  
  
I craned my head up towards the top of the large wall. I could just make out the figure of a young man maybe in his mid twenties. Even from the ground I could tell that the man was very good looking he had dark raven hair and a strong build. He glared at me starting to grow impatient for not answering his question.  
  
"My name is Aya and I wish to become a mercenary," I replied as loudly as I could.   
  
The young man nodded then signalled with his hands for the gates to be opened. The gates were pulled back and opened just wide enough for my horse and I to get through. I guided my horse through the great gates and brought him to a halt once I was inside. The keep was very large and held about 500 tents and about a 1, 000 men were milling around. In the centre of the keep stood a large fortress where the men of greater stature were held. I jumped down from my horse and a young boy about the age of 15 came to greet me.  
  
"Hello." "My name is Nagi," replied the small young boy. "I will be taking your horse for you and I am sure that a guide will be here shortly."   
  
He took the reins from my grasp and guided my horse to the barn. The barn was on the right side of the keep with many horses tacked to a hitching post out in front. Many others were relaxing in the arena that was set up for them. My attention was soon drawn from the huge barn when I noticed a man approaching me. He probably had seen many winters for his hair was snow white and his skin was weather beaten with many creases. He had a soft smile on his old fine lips.   
  
"What is your name young man?" he asked with a soft voice that was almost a whisper.   
  
"My name is Aya," I replied. "I wish to come and sign up to work for this camp."   
  
The elder man nodded his head and gestured for me to follow him into the fortress.   
As we walked through the corridors of the fortress I could tell that the keep was very beautifully designed. Rich silk and gold tapestries hung from the immense walls. As we drew towards the room of the noble that owned the keep the hallways got more extravagant. Soon the older man stopped at the thick double doors and knocked on the large solid oak. The door was opened by two guards in dark navy uniforms. They had serious faces that looked at me in displeasure. I just gave them an icy cold stare in return. The room was amazing once in side lushes red wine carpets covered the floor. The strong smell of incense filled the grand room. A single table lay in the middle of the room with a man seated on a grand large chair made of white marble. The man looked like he was in his later thirties. He was dressed in a fancy emerald velvet pants and a simple breezy pale top.   
  
"How can I help you Louis?" asked the man at the table.  
  
"I have found us a new recruit," replied Louis and pointed an old bony finger towards me.   
  
The man that stood near the table stood from his current position and strolled towards me, carefully looking me up and down. He did a full circle around me.  
  
"Well he looks like he is in good shape and he looks like a serious man. I think he shall do just fine." With one last look at the young man he turned to his back to the table in front of him.  
  
"Now where to put you? Ah I know. Please guide our new recruit to the tents near the west wall. He shall stay in tent 93 with the other three new recruits we recently got."  
  
Louis bowed to the noble man. With a flick of his wrist he indicated that we could take our leave. Louis stood once again and signalled for me to follow him but before we could leave the room the man at the table turned to use and spoke quickly.  
  
"Louis make sure to bring our friend back after dinner tonight and we shall get all his papers taken care of."  
  
"Yes sire," replied the elderly man.  
  
With that said Louis and I left the room to return to the beautiful hallways of the fortress. I was kind of looking forward to see who I would be placed with, even though I hated to talk with people. Ever since my sister died when I was ten I always really kept to myself for I blamed her for my death. Well she wasn't really my sister for we had met in the orphanage but we had become like a brother and sister to each other.   
As we left the fortress and went into the warm air I knew we would have to unpack quickly for dinner was going to be starting soon. Louis and I picked our way through many different camp sites most of the men were in there late twenties and early thirties but there was the occasional teen or elder man. Finally the young man came to a halt in front of a fairly large tent with white cloth. There was a simple fire pit and three young men were placed around the pit talking with one another. They stopped chatting when they had noticed us. The eldest looking stood and drew his hand to his head in a salute to Louis.   
  
"How can we help you this fine evening sir," asked the young man.   
  
"You have a new solider that shall be joining you," he replied. Louis stepped out of the way presenting me to the three men who looked at me with curiosity.  
  
"I want you to treat this man with respect and I leave him in your aid Youji for you are the one with the most experience of the keep."  
  
Youji nodded his head in return.  
  
With that said and done the elder man turned to me and notified me to make sure I was ready to go see the council. With a quick turn he went on his way.   
  
I turned back to the three new soldiers. There friendly smiles had disappeared and now all that was left was anger.   
  
"I promise you won't last a week here," replied the solider named Youji. "You can be sure of that."  
  
  
Well that is it for now I would like to know what you guys think so far. I would also like to know where u would like me to head with this story. I am still a little unsure. Oh and the camp that I named Relojero is actually a watch maker in Spanish I just liked the sound of the word. lol. And if you are wondering a mercenary is. It is a solider that gets paid with money and land. 


	3. Chapter 2

Wow I haven't updated in awhile. For a time I was having trouble with my computer but everything is better now. I didn't have a really a great Jan. and I was busy in Feb. I have also been working on some of my other stories but anyways here is chapter 2. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
*** - Means later on in the day  
Chapter 2  
  
My sword was wrenched from my hand falling and dancing on the dusty ground. I had been at the camp for two weeks now and was finding out that what people had said was the truth about this place. It was probably the best camp there was for my days were now filled with endless training in sword, jousting, archery, and axe wielding. Every night I would return to the goat skin tent I shared with the three other men I had met the first day and clime into my bed exhausted.   
  
"Very nice work Youji," replied our trainer. "Just remember to keep your head up. Look at his body and head not his sword."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Youji turning and sneering at me in disgust.   
  
I reached down to retrieve my sword. Knowing some day I would wipe off that stupid sneer from his handsome face. I ready myself for round two. This time I wouldn't give him the glory he loved so much. He also readied himself for the next round. Our backs were perfectly straight, knees slightly bent and both hands rapped around our swords. Around us the noise of swords clanking together and grunts of the other men filter through the air. I tired to block the sounds out my eyes resting on my opponent in front of me.   
Our trainer raised his hand and let it drop indicating that the battle may commence. Letting a low growl escape my throat I lunged towards Youji. He dogged my first attack but that was just what I was expecting. Quickly I shifted the wait on my sword and brought the back of my sword into his stomach. This action caused him to loss his balance and descend with a thud onto the hot dusty earth. Youji looked up at me his azure eyes the size of saucers. I guess he thought I would never be able to beat him. Well now he new I was a lot more of a challenge then he thought. With a slight snicker I turned my back to him and got ready for round three.  
  
***   
  
The camp fire shed nice warmth over my body. For the hot day had turned into a cool night. Seated around the camp fire with me was the eldest of our group Youji and a youth that was younger than me probably around 19. His name was Ken he had rich chocolate brown hair and jade eyes. The youngest of us four had already headed into the tent to sleep. I drew my attention away from Ken to look at Youji who was staring into the camp fire in deep thought.  
"I think I will turn in for the night", said Youji who was now rising from his spot on the log near the fire.   
  
"Goodnight," replied Ken.  
  
I just grunted at him as he walked by and watched him disappear into the darkness of our tent.  
  
"How come you are so cold to Youji?" asked a sweet voice from the darkness.   
  
I looked up to see Ken gazing at me with his emerald eyes. I hadn't known Ken for very long but so far he would have had to have been my favourite out of the three men I had met. He was always kind and respecting unlike Youji who was full of himself and the youngest Omi who was always over bubbly. Ken new when to keep his distance but with out seeming cold.   
  
"He is a jerk," I replied bluntly.   
  
"Maybe if you got to know him better you would like him more," suggested Ken.  
  
I considered this for a moment and decide not to answer right now for this was something I would have to think about.   
  
"You never know," came his voice which sent a shiver through me. Shrugging off the shiver I decide I was cold and should head to bed. Standing up I said goodnight to him leaving him sitting in the fading fire. I made my way through the dark tent and got on my garments for bed. I climbed into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep. Later on in the night I was awoken to some one shaking me and calling my name softly.  
Well that is it for chapter 2 I hope everyone enjoyed it. By the way if u don't agree with me making Ken's eyes green I was looking through some of my pictures and noticed his eyes were mostly portrayed as a bluish green. In some of the pictures they also looked brown so I just choose for him to have green eyes. Hope you don't mind. Please Review. 


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 3. Hope ya enjoy.  
  
*** - Means later on in the day.  
  
Chapter3  
  
The soft voice called to me from the darkness it's rich tone soothing my aching body. The voice was soft and airy with a touch of feminism.  
  
"Aya," "Aya," came the voice growing ever stronger.  
  
Soon a woman stood in front of me. I recognized her. It was the body of my sister that I had lost so many years ago. She looked just as beautiful as when she was alive. Except she had grown into a young woman. What she might have looked like if still alive today. I could feel tears slowly coming to my eyes cascading down my face and falling soundlessly onto the cold stone floor. A white dress billowed around her figure and soft pure white wings drew forth from her back. A glow illuminated all around her making her look unearthly but very striking.  
  
"Aya you must listen to me," the young girl said in a tender voice. Tears forming in her eyes as well. "Aya you must not keep blaming yourself for my death. It was my time and there was nothing you could have done to stop it. I want you to know I am happy where I am but it hurts me to see you still blaming yourself for something that couldn't have been prevented. Please open up to these men that you are now staying with for they will show you the way. I want to see you smile I want to see you happy. Please Aya be glad like you were before."  
  
Slowly she began to fade still softly calling my name.  
  
"Please wait," I cried but it was lost in the darkness once again. The only thing that remained was the soft calling of her voice. Calling my name and telling me to be happy. "Please don't leave me," I screamed as loud as I could. Soon another voice was calling through the darkness but this one was male sounding. Soon I was shaken from my dream. A dark figure stood over me calling me and shaking me violently.  
  
"What is the matter?" I asked in a cold stone voice to the form that stood over me.  
  
"You were crying out in your sleep," came the soft reply.  
  
I know that voice I thought to myself. It was Ken. The figure sat himself down on my bed.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what happened in your dream?" asked Ken in a kind voice. He took his hand in mine as if to try to comfort me. The same chill I had felt early at the camp fire returned to me. I hoped Ken wouldn't notice but sadly he did, for he pulled his hand from mine worried that he had done something wrong.  
  
"I don't wish to speak of my dream," I said in response to his question. He nodded his head lightly and stood from the bed.  
  
"Well if you need me don't hesitate to come get me."  
  
"I will be perfectly fine," I replied coolly.  
  
With that said Ken returned to his bed. I turned over onto my side and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
***  
  
The sticky hot sun hung high in the sky shedding its scorching rays over the earth. I grabbed my towel from my tent making my way to the lake just out side the immense keep. The four men I shared my tent with had already made there way down to the water. I was looking forward to going into the cool lake but then again I wasn't looking forward to being in there with the other three. I swallowed my pride and made my way done to the lake. When I arrived the three men were already fully unclothed and in the cool water. The good news was that the water reached up to your navel so you could gain some privacy.  
  
"Hi Aya," came a cheery voice from the pond. I turned my gaze to the youngest of us four men. His blonde hair was now plastered to his face and his cobalt eyes gazed at me with happiness.  
  
"Can you please give me some privacy," I said glaring at the young boy. Who faltered under my harsh gaze.  
  
"Alright," said Omi looking a little more than hurt.  
  
"Why don't you go find some where else to bathe ya ass," said Youji giving me a nasty stare for hurting Omi's feelings.  
  
"I would love to," I replied "but there is no other place to bathe for miles so I am stuck with you losers."  
  
"Oh now that was harsh," said Youji snickering at me in displeasure.  
  
I quickly finished changing and with in that time Youji, Omi, and Ken had started a water fight. Well at least this would give me some privacy I thought as I wondered into the frosty water. The feeling of having the fresh water spill over my warm limbs felt marvellous. As I slowly moved farther into the water I didn't notice the wave that was headed in my direction. Soon I stood there drenching wet water rolling from my hair slowly down my body. I looked up and eyed the men in anger. They were still engaged in there battle and didn't notice they had gotten me thoroughly wet. Oh they would not get away with this I thought. I drew my arms up and sent a powerful splash over Ken. He looked over at me in surprise but just smiled and turned his attack on me. The splashes continued for quiet some time then I noticed it had become some what quiet. I stopped my attack on Ken and turned my attention around the pool noticing that something was different. Ken also soon came to a halt and looked at me in curiosity. Now that I had a complete view of the lake I noticed that we were missing Youji and Omi. I turned from Ken and started heading to shore when a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Leave them be," said Ken in a quiet voice. I turned my attention to him once again and noticed that he was very close to me. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat as he came ever closer until or faces were only inches apart. As if on cue a bloodcurdling cry filled the air.  
  
Mwhahaha. Well I hoped everyone liked it thought something was going to happen sorry not yet but soon don't worry. Please keep on reviewing I love them so much. 


End file.
